Dream
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: She wakes in bed and calls for Luna. When she's questioned for being up so early and making so much noise, she finds out that she's never had a cat and is in fact allergic to them. She knows its a dream.


I.  
>She has only seven years when it first crosses her mind that 'Maybe I will do something will do something with my life.'<p>

Instead of dwelling on it, she runs back to her child's imaginary world.

* * *

><p>II.<br>Barely fourteen and watching her friends die was probably not a good occasion for these thoughts to appear, but in an instance she knows she's done something and she's proud.

* * *

><p>III.<br>Sometimes she lays in bed and worries it's all a dream.

* * *

><p>IV.<br>She's read every fantasy novel, Magical Girl manga, and fairy tale book in the entire world, so she knew from the beginning she was significant and powerful, even as the klutzy leader who couldn't do anything. Maybe the princess was useless and she would take over for her… Perhaps she was even the princess herself!

For now she stays Sailor Moon though, watching as a shoujo manga unfurls around her.

* * *

><p>V.<br>Sometimes she lays in bed and worries it's all a dream.

* * *

><p>VI.<br>She wakes in bed and calls for Luna; she's not in her room. She walks through the hallways calling her friend's name. When she's questioned for being up so early, making so much noise, and finds out she's never had a cat and is in fact allergic to them, she smiles and blames her hazy dreams that burst into reality.

She knows it was all a dream now, and she cries more than when Saturn ended the world, more than when her friends surrendered their lives for her, and more than when Endymion told her he loved her.

* * *

><p>VII.<br>She tries to live a normal life, but it's hard remembering things that never happened, aren't real, but she wished would be so bad.

She sees Ami Mizuno at school. She is still the antisocial genius, but she has normal, regular parents living in the same house, and she wants to be a chemist, not a doctor.

* * *

><p>VIII.<br>She finds Makoto Kino in the arcade. Motoki is yelling at her to leave, and she eventually complies grumbling, cigarette in mouth. She does not defend her when the boys trailing after her knock into the should-be Sailor Moon.

This Makoto is scary.

* * *

><p>IX.<br>The shrine maiden is neither fiery nor passionate, but sweet and compliant. She pours tea and tells fortunes, but Rei Hino's can never be as accurate as Mars' so she leaves.

* * *

><p>X.<br>Minako Aino is a manga character, forever entangled in pages. She is the same person entirely, but she knows that Sailor V has never saved Tokyo and this one isn't real either.

* * *

><p>XI.<br>She walks down the street so she can finally be home. She sees dark blue eyes and a charming smile. He calls her Odango then leaves, a star shaped watch sticking out of his pocket.

The Makoto who skipped school to stay under the bridge pauses and looks at her. The Ami who has no friends and never leaves her book pulls her head up and watches. The Rei whose too nice waits to see if anything will happen. The Minako on the cover of her new manga seems ready to jump into action. She wonders if she can make out two cats with oddly shaped bald spots in the distance.

She turns away and thinks 'Maybe I will do something with my life.'

**If you didn't understand the ending, I was hinting that Usagi just had a premonition. Her friends in her dream were made to be perfect though, and Usagi just filled in the blanks of their lives. However, Makoto does still like cooking, Ami is still nice as can be, Rei is only being super nice because of the she works at the shrine, and Minako does actually exist. It's just that Sailor V's exploits were kept quieter, and the manga was to see if they could find anyone that way.**

**Naoko Takeuchi did originally intend for Makoto to be a delinquent, so that worked out. It's not common for people to be divorced in Japan, so I made Ami more normal. Rei was just an act, and in the anime, we saw them making a Sailor V movie or something similar. I didn't quite understand it because they have no idea who she actually is, so I made it like this instead. **

**I hope you liked this. The ending might be kind of bad, but I can't end something on a bad note. I'm too nice for that, I guess.**


End file.
